dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Mage/Guides
Summary Since version 1.28 the profession "mage" has been completely changed. Now you don't be able to just take some runes and let them work for a couple of hours. This is an example for Shoemage only! You can transfer the strategy to the other mage professions but note that you will need different runes because the items will have different stats To start leveling your shoemage you need: *many Vi Runes (like 2,000 to 3,000) *many Pa Pod Runes (maximum 2,000) *some elemental runes like Ine Runes, Age Runes, Cha Runes or Fo Runes (500 to 1,000 each is enough) *later you will need Pa Runes like Pa Ine Rune or Pa Sa Rune. *from level 90 to 100 it's possible that you will need Ra Runes like Ra Vi Rune, but i think you can go with Pa Runes too, it's just a matter of time. You get the runes by crushing your craftet items, they will be quite enough. You also have to buy or craft some items which you want to upgrade. More to this in the Leveling Guide below. Leveling Guide Leveling your shoemage isn't very difficult, but a little tricky. As you know you made many Tot Belts to level your shoemage. Now you should have crushed them at the Munster Crusher to get many Vi Runes. BUT: Be sure to have 10 to 20 Tot Belts left, to mage them. Then crush more items, like Gobball Belt to get Pa Pod Runes and crush other to get elemental runes. The Beginning The strategy of leveling your shoemage is easy. Just take *a belt or shoes which have got high maximum stats like Tot Belt. BUT: It has to be an item that is exactly or up to 10 levels above your mage. :Example: Youre mage level 1. so you take some Gobboots and mage their Vitality to maximum. That will decrease its Percent Damage. So take Do Per Runes to mage that up and that will decrease the Vitality and so on, until the Gobboots are perfekt. :Then take them to the sellroom and sell them or keep them for yourself. Now you have to buy / craft a new Gobboots which you can upgrade. *I think it's better to choose items which have got very minimum statistics so that you have more to mage. *Every 10 mage levels you have to take a higher leveled item. The reason is hard to explain but i'll try: :When the item is 0 to 10 levels above your mage level, the successrate to increase the stat you want is very good (like at items which are above your mage level), but the chance that another statistic gets downgraded is very good. So you need many runes to mage such an item perfect, but nearly none of them will fail. You don't have to switch your item so often, don't have to spend much money. *When your mage is very high (above 60), you have to take Pa Runes like Pa Vi Rune, Pa Ine Rune and so on, because their success rate is better on that levels. To use them best, mage items like Farle's Hooves, Hogmeiser's Boots or Hogmeiser's Golden Boots because they have very good level and maxed stats. The problem is that you will need 10 to 20 of each, so that you have to farm or buy them first, which affords money or time.